Primadonna Boy
by mad-as-a-hatter42
Summary: I think death note ought to have a sensible girl in it, to combat Misa. So here is Light when he finds a girl willing to help in which Misa wasn't. L is still alive! Please read and review. rating may go up in later chapters i'm not sure.
1. Something in Common

**A/N - I don't own any of the characters other than the coffee shop girl and another you will meet later on. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Wonder wall - by mad-as-a-hatter42**

"And then Cathy said that the dress made my hips look big, but I didn't think so, so I said to her…"

Light groaned softly so as Misa couldn't hear him.

Why was she so bubbly ? Light didn't do bubbly. He didn't like bubbly, he would happily abolish bubbly and certainly would never date bubbly!

Just his luck that the second Kira, would be an air headed girl with the personality of a teaspoon (no scrap that it's an offence to the teaspoon) and who was completely besotted with him.

But of course Misa had her uses. The shinigami eyes and the other death note, and Rem. Like everyone else that Light had around him, he wouldn't have kept Misa if she wasn't useful.

Nodding his head slightly at Misa's story, so she thought he was listening to her overly chirpy story about Cathy and the dress, Light sunk into thought again. Where was Ryuk when you needed someone slightly more sane than Misa to talk to. He and Rem had disappeared half an hour ago leaving him alone with Misa in the bright Japanese coffee shop.

The brightness of this shop was getting on his nerves now. The seats were shocking pink, and made of a fake plastic material. The walls were baby blue, the carpet was yellow and pictures of cartoon panda's and teddy bears littered the walls. There was only one word to describe it…Bubbly. Misa looked right at home there, surprise surprise!

Light stared down at his empty plate. There were two things he would have liked on it, firstly, more cake as despite the horrific setting the food in the café was good. secondly Misa's head, detached from her body. On second thoughts, he'd want the rest of the body and let someone else keep the head, knowing Misa it would start talking again, even after death.

He sighed, why couldn't he have a nice sensible QUITE partner in crime. Someone like L only less obsessed with catching Kira and more obsessed with helping Kira. Having someone who wants to catch Kira knowing that you are Kira is a major disadvantage. Light didn't care if they were female or male just as long as they were…He looked at Misa, almost bristly with pent up stress….. QUITE!

It was at this point the realised the whole coffee shop was staring at him. "Light?" Misa looked at him quizzically, "Are you ok?" At this point it dawned on Light that he must of shouted out the last word. *shit*

Misa stood up, " I'm going to the rest room," she said looking a bit uncomfortable as people were now clearly muttering about them and shooting furtive glances in their direction, "Can you pay?" Light nodded, and Misa left.

Most of the coffee shop had gone back to their own conversations by the time Light had gone up to the till, with one exception. A girl sitting at a corner table, on her own. She had shoulder length black hair, her features were European, and her eyes an electric blue, that would make anyone feel uncomfortable. Her she had very little makeup on to contrast with the mask that Misa always wore, and her fingernails were short, bitten right down to the wick. She wasn't as pretty as Misa, but had a strange simplicity that suited her. She wore a red full length fashion coat, plain black ribbon chocker with yin yang on, and tight fitting blue jeans that hugged her slim figure. She had an English copy of Crime and Punishment propped up against her coffee mug.

Light smiled.

How fitting.

All this time each had been staring at the other, sizing each other up. The girl had a small smirk on her face. As Light was puzzling as to why she would hold such a facial expression, Misa returned.

They paid for their coffee at the counter, and when Light turned back round, the girl had gone. Misa clung to his arm as they walked out, like a persistent dog craving attention. Light was having thoughts on how much he would love to kill Misa, when he walked slap bang into someone. Misa, cried out as the passer by had hit the floor and Light clutched his nose, which was bleeding.

Looking down, he recognised the girl from the coffee shop, her smirk more pronounced than ever. Understanding came to Light.

She'd planned this.

"Are you alright," he asked helping her to her feet. " yes," she replied her accent most defiantly English. "I'm fine than you," she came closer to Light, as though to kiss him. Misa opened her mouth to say something, but one of the girls fingers was placed on her lips, plainly telling her to shut up.

"My name is Alex Mesa, and…" she tapped Misa's lip with her finger, "you are Misa Misa, the model and the second Kira."

Misa's eyes grew wide with shock, but for once, to lights great thankfulness and astonishment, she didn't say anything.

" And you," she turned her face back to Light, " Are Light Yagmai, and you are Kira." Light's head was spinning, how did this random girl know all this stuff? Was she in contact with L? Had she stumbled upon the truth? Was that her real name? WHY DID SHE KEEP STARING AT HIM!

The girl hadn't finished though, opening her bag, pulling out a black note book with distinctive shinimagi writing on the front.

"and we all have something in common."

**A/N what do you think? Please review, I don't even care if it's a flame for I shall use them to feed my pet salamander!**


	2. What Now?

**A/N - I don't own any of the characters other than Alex and her Shinigami. Although I wish I did.**

**Wonder wall - by mad-as-a-hatter42**

Misa wasn't happy.

She was sitting in a strange chair in a strange apartment, which belonged to a very strange girl, with an extremely strange fashion sense!

It had taken a lot of coaxing and promises from Light to get her here and to say that she was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

There was evidence of a McDonalds scattered on a tray in the corner of the room, near the single mattress that Misa assumed Alex slept on. Blankets were neatly folded at the end of the bed. The whole place smelt of clean, impossible I hear you say, put no, disinfectant is clean is it not?

The apartment was small, with no food, other than apples in it. And not the soft apples Misa liked. Hard Apples. Green Apples. Misa had found this out when she went to make tea. Alex it appeared seemed to live off nothing but tea. Black tea, as there was no sugar or milk in the place. Black tea and apples…more healthy than the diet Ryuuzaki lived on, but not by much.

Light had asked Rem and Ryuk to come as well so the semi dark room was rather overcrowded. The fact that in a few moments she and Light would see a 3rd shinigami meant that it would become even more cramped.

Misa looked at Light.

Though more at ease with Alex as a person, it was clear that his surroundings made him feel unnerved.

This may have had something to do with Alex's persistent staring. All the way from the coffee shop she hadn't taken her eyes off him. She didn't say much, just stared. So it made them both jump when she said rather more loudly than she needed to, " lets get it over with then."

She held out her death note to Light, who was about to touch it, when she pulled it back slightly shifting her eyes from his face, to his pocket.

Light sighed.

Maybe sometimes actions did speak louder than words. The look had clearly said, I want to see yours as well, or you're not seeing mine.

He was used to being in charge, but ever since they had met Alex they had done exactly as she had told them to without question. He couldn't explain this but began to see similarities between her and another great mind that was able to order Kira around like a puppy dog. Great, thought Light, whatever side you are on there will either be Alex or L ready to order you around.

If she had been male he would have resented her for this, but as she was a girl he didn't mind so much. He had male dominance and well he was Kira. He was God.

His head still full of these self absorbed thoughts Light pulled out his death note, before looking pointedly at Misa. She looked as though she would refuse, but she sighed and pulled out her own note book. Now three death notes lay on the wooden scrubbed coffee table. Alex was now staring at them at them Leaning forward she said softly, "well then? Aren't you curious?"

"of course I am!" Light snapped impatiently.

"well then," the girl went on, "touch it" reaching out her own fingers to touch the spine of the book.

Alex came up to Misa and grasped her hand suddenly. Rem leapt forward and Misa tried to tug it back, but Alex was stronger than she looked. She placed Misa's fingers on the spine of the remaining Death note.

"WHAT THE HELL IS **THAT**!" Misa screamed, knocking over her chair and spilling tea all down her as she leapt away from the enormous shape now apparently filling the room.

Now tea stained clothes ranked on Misa's emergency scale as a level 9, 1 being the lowest and ten the highest. But what she saw now defiantly ranked a 15.

"His name is Nexus," Alex said, amused at Misa's reaction, " he likes apples and resents extremely being called 'that'!"

'That' was enormous, twice the size of Ryuk and Rem with big red eyes and a black spinally body. It had tusks like that of a walrus, and had apparently no wings. This meant that like Rem, they must of sprouted from his shoulders when needed.

Light hadn't said anything but just stared at the bulk, with an evil grin on his face, he'd made the right choice coming here.

Misa was trying to find space to sit as far away from Nexus as possible, but this was very difficult as he now filled the apartment. There was officially no room to move. Alex had looked slightly disappointed when she saw Ryuk and Rem, as standing next to Nexus they looked like fluffy bunny rabbits. Standing up, she walked over to the two of them. She had an odd skip on every second step so that the whole effect looked jerky and odd.

She has to know L, she has to, thought Light as Alex held out her hand to Ryuk and Rem, who both took one looking bemused. She introduced herself to each in turn, then gave an apple to Ryuk out of the fruit blow, throwing one to Nexus as well. They grinned almost identical evil grins, before attacking the fruit. Rem just stared at Alex, who gave her a slow wave. The shinigami returned it.

"This girl may be human," Rem thought to herself, but she scares me.

"So," said Alex sitting back down, "what do we do now?"

**A/N yes there will be some mysterious connection between Alex and L, but you'll have to wait. Next chapter is coming up soon.**


	3. What Else?

**A/N - I don't own any of the characters other than Alex and her shinigami. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Btw Alex is loosely based on me, and will appear in many of my stories**

Wonder wall - by mad-as-a-hatter42

"Don't you have a plan?" Misa asked looking puzzled

"Nope"

"WHAT!" Misa yelled jumping out of her chair for the second time " You drag me here to show me him," she pointed at Nexus, "you don't have any food, your apartment is small, you stare consistently at my boyfriend and…"

" Would you rather I stared at you instead?" Alex asked shifting her gaze

"NO!"

"Well then, stop complaining, sit down and let your boyfriend think of a plan while I stare at him!"

Light decided not to get involved in this irrational conversation between the two girls, he had to think. L had to know about this from him, otherwise he would find Alex of his own accord and unwelcome questions would be answered.

"Bitch!"

"Thank you"

"You whore!"

"That's sweet"

"I hate you!"

"I love you to Misa"

"Are you Bi?

"That's something you'll never find out"

"So you are, and you fancy light…AND ME! EWWWW that's gross!"

"Misa neither you or Light are really my type"

"So now you're saying that we're unworthy of going out with you"

"No, I'm simply stating that I don't fancy you"

"Who do you fancy?"

"No one"

"There must be someone"

"I'm not anyone's type Misa, can you see a boy mad enough to date me?"

"I can actually"

"Who he?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Misa…." Said Alex warningly

"I know someone you don't know," Misa sang in an annoying singsong voice. "I know someone you don't know, I know someone you don't know, I know someone …. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

It was at this point IT happened. IT was Alex flying across the room at Misa, not because she wanted the information, but simply to shut her up. IT lasted approximately 1 minute, and in that time Misa had somehow gone from shouting at Alex, to hanging upside down buy her shoelaces. She was apparently attached to an iron hook in the ceiling and the iron hook got there….well it's best if we don't talk about it.

Alex then stood in front of Misa's stunted form and said, "shut up" Well that isn't a direct translation. What was really said included quiet a bit of swearing and several stubble death threats. Alex patted her on the head, "good girl" then she cut the shoelaces and Misa fell down in a heap on the floor, or at least she would have done if Rem hadn't caught her in mid air.

"Are you done yet?" Light asked, all of this commotion had interrupted his thought process.

"Quiet done thank you!" said Alex cheerfully sitting back down in her chair.

"Good," he said distracted, standing up and pacing the room. " Alex will you join me and Misa on our quest to rid the world of evil, promise to keep our identities secret and see me as God and ruler?"

"I'm all for it," Alex said.

"Do you have the eyes?" This could be of value to him and Kira never left things that were of value to him.

Alex considered him before nodding. Ok thought Light this is important, mustn't muck this up. Slowly and carefully he said, " Alex, can you come and see a friend of mine?" She nodded.

"Now?"

"If you could?"

"Can I leave the spk building once I've entered it?" she asked " or do I need to pack clothes?"

"You better take your things, L may want to but you under arrest if he knows you're a friend of mine but…HANG ON!"

Light stared open mouthed at Alex with almost as much intensity as she had stared at him.

"Oh come on," she said smiling, " why do you think I went through all that effort to track you down?" If I'm going to use my death note I want to know I'm not a suspect first"

She bent down and picked up a suitcase, which she waved in Light's face.

"What else do you think I wanted?"


End file.
